


Two Old Men on a Boat

by blueswan



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many people who tell Commander Adama no, but Saul does.<br/>Post Kobol's Last Gleaming: Part 2.<br/>Originally posted in February 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Old Men on a Boat

He was in a bunk. Bill blinked and focused his eyes, rolled his head to the side and saw his desk. He was in his cabin. Finally out of the med-bay. He heard a inhaled breath and raised his head. Tigh, of course. Bill struggled up onto an elbow and cleared his throat. He had so many questions that had gone unanswered since he’d been shot.

Tigh leaned forward. “Lie down, Bill. Shut up. Go back to sleep.”

There were things he needed to know. Bill shook his head and spoke. His voice caught in his throat, he rasped out “What is the situation?”

Tigh shook his head. “No. I’m handling things. You rest now.”

Not good enough. Bill pushed his blanket aside and slung his feet over to the floor, A push with both arms and he managed to get himself almost upright. Tigh was hovering over him immediately.

“God damn it, Bill lie down, or I’ll - I’ll put you down. For once let me handle things. Don’t be the stubborn fool you are.” Tigh patted Adama and pressed his hands into his chest. Actions, reactions, words; all just as useless now as ever with Adama. “You nearly died Bill. Lie down.”

“My boat.”

“Frak it. I’m telling you it’s all covered. Lie down now.”

Bill shook his head and leaned forward, got his hands under him again, and pushed up. He was standing - swaying vertically, anyway - for a split second before his legs betrayed him. Tigh caught him before the floor did.

“Stubborn bastard.” Tigh slid him back onto the bunk and drew the blankets over him again. He reached over to the desk and come back with a cup of water. “Here, drink this.”

He held the cup while Bill took a few sips, and then put it back. Tigh rubbed his face and head and then he reached into his boot. He hesitated and withdrew his empty hand.

“Are you off duty?” Tigh nodded. “Then go ahead.”

He cast a grateful look at Adama and repeated the aborted move. He uncapped the flask, took two long pulls and it was empty. Tigh set it gently down on the desk.

“Report.”

"No.”

Damn it Saul, it’s my boat. Report.”

“I’m off duty and so are you. That’s all you need to know.“

“Lee?”

“Is fine. He gave me his parole and reports back to the brig when he is off-duty. He’s your son, Bill. Now, shut up and go back to sleep.”

Bill opened his mouth - more questions of course. Tigh sighed.

“Of for the love of Kobol.” Tigh toed his boots off, and climbed into his Commander’s bed. He slung an arm over Adama’s chest, laid a hand over his mouth and muttered, “Ellen always said I’d wind up in your bed.” Lips moved under Tigh’s fingers, twitched into a smile.

Boozy breath warm on Adama’s cheek, “Doc says he might let you take a stroll in the corridor tomorrow. If you get enough rest today. So go to sleep, stupid flyboy.”

Bill closed his eyes and lay still. Listened to Tigh drift off to sleep. Rolled over and opened his eyes. Looked at Saul and saw the flask beyond glinting in the desk light. He slipped his arm over Saul’s shoulder and glared balefully at the thing. Saul started and mumbled something in his sleep.

“Rest easy Saul. I’m here.” Bill shifted until their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes, let his weariness take him over and slept.


End file.
